A label printer is a printer having a function that, for example, while unwinding a rolled continuous paper to feed the continuous paper in a sheet-shape, prints desired information on a label of the continuous paper.
At a printing unit of this label printer, a thermal head portion, which performs printing on the label, and a platen roller portion, which feeds the continuous paper, are disposed in a mutually opposing state.
For printing, a printing quality is improved by contacting a printing portion of the thermal head portion closely to the label of the continuous paper by the thermal head portion being pressed onto a side of the platen roller portion in a state where the continuous paper is nipped between the thermal head portion and the platen roller portion.
It should be noted that, for example, JP2007-301869A discloses a printer that has such label printing function.